total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasmine
Jasmine was a competitor in Total Drama Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Enchanted Butterflies. She later returned in Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Treacherous Turtles. Personality Raised in the harsh conditions of the Australian outback, Jasmine is an expert survivalist. She can "make the oddest scraps useful, find water in unlikely places and make shelter at a moment’s notice." She is quick to take charge and can seem commandeering. However, she actually has a big heart underneath her tough exterior. She is kind to anyone who shows her respect, and can be quite encouraging, motherly, and loyal. She has also been shown to be stubborn, holding a grudge for a substantial amount of time. According to Jasmine herself, people are intimidated by her for both her bossiness and her height. She does not take pride in her stature and attitude, constantly worrying about how she comes across to others. Her ability to make friends has also been hindered by this. As displayed in Lies, Cries and One Big Prize, Jasmine will not place the prize money over her closest relationships even if she has been angered by them. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Welcome to the Enchanted Forest! She arrives in the second bus on Welcome to the Enchanted Forest!!, starting a fight with Jo about who was going to be team's captain. They're still fightning during the challenge, allowing Jo to say that she lead a seven-consecutive loses team. Her team wins in the end, giving Jasmine the credit. Swampin' Up In Swampin' Up, she searches for food in the morning, when she gets when Dawn was meditating, and after reading her aura, Dawn tells that her feelings could manipulate her, and that a future event will show it. During the challenge, she throws Max to the swamp, and gets captured on latter's trap. In the elimination ceremony, Shawn gets voted off, leaving her extremly sad, but then, she realizes what Dawn said, and discovers that Jo was responsible for his elimination, growing her conflict with her. Mr. Bones and Me In the middle of the challenge in Mr. Bones and Me, she starts a fight with Jo about to which direction the team should go. When Jo gets traped, she laughs about it, seconds before being captured as well. The Lord Of The Stings In The Lord Of The Stings, Jo mocks Jamsine, calling her Bigfoot with a hat, which allows Jasmine to advertize Jo that if she continues, Jasmine would squish her. In the first challenge, she dresses herself up as a "croc queen", but it's unknown which mark does she get. In the paintball challenge, she is eliminated by Izzy , along with Noah and Max, due to a mistake of her, that causes her team to vote her off. Dawn of Noah's Ark She wakes up early in the morning to search for food, in the mean time, she starts to remind when she used to search with Shawn. During the challenge, she is selected to build the team's boat. She protects her team during the second part of the challenge, giving her team the victory. Revenge of the Balloons She appears giving to Noah a balloon(?) during the challenge in Revenge of the Balloons, which allows him to be voted off. Eye of the Fighter In Eye of the Fighter, she founds Dawn crying about Noah, encouraging her to be stronger, but she realizes too late that Dawn plains to eliminate Bridgette . During the wrestling challenge, she had to fight a kangaroo, but she ends her fight quickly, and says to Bridgette that Dawn told her that Bridgette mocked her in the forest, and that if her team loses, she will go home. Also, she gets impressed when Dawn beats up Scott. Derriere Le Rideau For the first time Jasmine manages to collaborate with Jo:the two are the surviving members for their time almost immediately, and so are forced to do teamwork despite their huge conflict. When Brick is injected of paint by the mysterious Paintbrush , Jasmine mocks Jo for her reaction, implying she may have a crush on him. She also scolds ironically Jo for all the bad work done during the challenge, especially when she eliminates Max in a snap of anger.However, at the end the two are able to escape on the Whimsical Dragons's truck and win the challenge. The Egg-Mazing Race Jasmine first appears at the great hall of the mansion of the winners, and finds Max there, complaining about the lack of his evil in the season. She tells him that he didn't do nothing, and the only reason why he is still in the game, is because they were lucky and didn't lost much challenges, and laughs at his fail of creating a frozing gun. In the challenge, she refuses to swim in the river, unlike Jo and Brick , and tries to make his teammates to focus on the challenge. She later compliments Max's and Noah's strategies and succeds to arrive to the egg cave, and tries to break the Whimsical Dragon's egg, but Sky electrocutes her with an unknown spell, and leaves her unconcious for the rest of the challenge. When she awakes, after being brought near to the river by Dawn and Noah, she is able to watch how Brick wins the challenge, and throws Paintbrush to the river, after the dragon spits fire on it. Dragon Bold Jasmine drags to the breakfast hall Max and Noah since they're losing too much time discussing about trivial topics, and she could care less about the blabs of Max about being EVIL, nicknaming him "purple haired wombat". Jasmine stays quiet and simply focuses on the challenge the whole time, however she glares at Jo whenever this one acts rudely with Dawn, uses Noah as a shield, angers more and more Hydreigon with her aggressive systems... Suddenly Jo provokes Hydreigon so much that one of his heads attempts to bite her, but Jasmine blocks it tying her lasso around the jaws right in time, then asks the jockette if she still thinks that kindness and generosity are utterly useless in a tease manner. Jasmine thinks it's better to bring Dawn to the castle, trusting in her ability to communicate with every kind of animal. Later on using the same lasso, Jasmine has the idea to climb on the neck of the hydra, but initially this doesn't work properly and she stays hanging together Jo in the open void. Eventually she manages to reach the tower and brings Ella out of her prison, but when Hydreigon unleashes his dark rage she's forced to literally jump down it and she twists an ankle in result, being anymore able to carry the weight of Ella.Jo replaces her and she isn't seen for the rest of the episode, but presumably voted off Jo in the nomination. Catch a Cryptid She is ordered to capture a Kraken, which is hidden in the lake. As soon as she arrives to the lake, ready to took her picture, Jo appeared and tackled her. After a fight, Jasmine's camera took the picture, giving her invincibility and the chose of who was eliminated, and she chose Jo, to gibe an end to their conflict. Black Window When Dawn and Noah were at the river, Jasmine interrupted them and told them that the winners' mansion was being destroyed. During the challenge at the haunted house, she finds an upset Paintbrush and dexides to befriend with it, as they have similarities relationated to their lifes, like being surrounded by idiots, and have weird people on their team. When Sierra runs near them, she kicks Paintbrush, and Jasmine ran to find a rope to rescue it. When she tried to find one, Sierra pushed her off the mansion. She also went to give the "community" revenge to Chris. Merry Chrismas! Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon Lost in the Woods Halcyon Warfare Days Dreamscape Keys of Kindness and Keenness Jasmine does a cameo fighting with Dawn at the Treehouse, and eventually is defeated falling down it. It's then revealed she's only a robot. Total Drama Sky Adventures Shanghai N' Seek Jasmine arrives to the airport on a bus along with the other 20 contestants, saying that this time she would finally be the winner, after falling one day away from the finale in the last season. Soon, Dakota and her start a friendship, just to be interrupted by Jo, who has a conflict with Jasmine since last season, saying that she would win, as Jasmine mocks for her "relation" with Brick, which annoys her. Jo was about to enter the plane, but Jasmine pushed her aside, with the intention of entering the plane before her. Once in the plane, she tries to comfort Brick, who is upset after Test Tube gave him spoilers about the book he was reading. At the economy class, Chris makes teams, and places Jasmine in the Treacherous Turtles, much to her disgust, as Jo was placed in the same team, which Jo isn't happy about neither, although she is placed with her new friend Dakota. Chris then order the teams to pick a leader for the upcoming challenge, and, as expected, Jasmine and Jo started to argue for that spot: Jo starts by saying how she was in superior teams, and Jasmine countered with saying that Jo never made it to the final 4 in her seasons, while Jasmine did so twice. Then, Brick was deemed as the leader, and Jasmine was glad about that, but then, Jo became the new captain, which upset her. Even with that, she managed to stay positive while talking with Dakota, and both decided to make an alliance to counter Jo. Once in the challenge, Dakota and Jasmine initially teamed up, but after Dakota mutated out of nowhere, Jasmine left her and went to the Main Street, as there was the celebration of the New Moon Year, so, it was impossible to even walk around. Jasmine arrived in the middle of the celebration, and decided to stay in a restaurant, unfortunately for her, Bridgette arrived, but Jasmine kicked her, and escaped from the restaurant, however, she started to feel guilty, even when escaping would mean the victory for her team, as she came back to help Bridgette, automatically eliminating herself from the challenge. Jasmine gets reunited with Dakota, who stopped her mutation, and started to talk about who should go home if they lose. Later on, Jasmine's team lose the very first challenge, and she and Dakota decided who to vote off. Jasmine was one of the first persons to be deemed safe, hoping that Jo didn't (even when she was safe indeed), but was shocked and worried that Dakota was in the bottom two, however, both of her votes, plus Jo's and Lightbulb's were enough to send Scott home, as her best friend was spared from being eliminated. One, Two, Three, Fort When the episode starts, Jasmine complains about how bad was the economy class, saying that it's worse than Tasmania, which confused Brick. Jasmine answered that it was an island in the south of Australia, full of wild animals, but in her own words, not as wild as Jo. When it's announced that Finland was the next location, Jasmine complained that she wasn't OK with the cold weather, but it didn't matter, as the door of the plane was opened and she fell off the plane. Once in the ground, she helped Brick, who was stuck in the snow, both Jo started to mock them, just to get to yet another arguement between both girls. Jasmine made some snowballs to use them as ammo, but Jo then started to complain, and both argue about who deserved the most to be the leader, while their fort was not completed, however, it didn't matter, as Jo and Brick used Anne Maria as a shield to advance to other forts, while Jasmine stayed to defend the fort; the strategy worked for some moments, as their fort was destroyed later on, however, it was good enough to make the team inmune from elimination, thus, she didn't went to the ceremony, but stayed in economy class. Radical Pyramidal Jasmine starts in the first class, wondering why the only things she has bought during the travel has been hats, while Brick has bought other things, and she gets confused when Lightbulb appearently imitates her. After that, Dakota wakes up, as Jasmine worries about her, since she was sleeping since the cast left Finland, however, Jasmine is upset that Dakota would better pick to be medically evacuated, rather than staying in the game. After that, Izzy jumps out of the plane, making everyone starts to fall, however, Jasmine manages to grab from a pole to not fall off, but her hat gets blown away by the strong winds, and she ultimately decides to jump off, as she landed in the top of a camel. As she landed, she waited for the rest of her teammates to land, as Jo started to mock her, but Jasmine sarcastically stated that she liked her jokes. She is the first of her team to enter the pyramid, being followed behind by the others. Once that they must solve the first riddle, Lightbulb scores for the team, and Jasmine ans the others move on. However, they start to lose the challenge, with Jo blaming on Jasmine for that, however, Jasmine counters by saying that Jo was also silent the whole time (which was true), with Jo trying to take care of the team, but that just ends with Brick getting lost inside of the pyramid, Jasmine then goes to try to find him, who was with Lightbulb. Jasmine then rescued Brick and Lightbulb, but, since they were tired, both decided to throw the challenge, leaving Jasmine and Jo upset and angry, because with that, the Turtles were down to three teammates, while the others had four of more, which left the two girls with no other option but working togheter at the challenge. Both upset after Brick's quit decided to advance, but Jo fell to a trap and was left hanging on a root. Jasmine, not very happy but thinking of the good of the team, saved Jo from falling down, which made them work togheter to outlast the other teams. After they get to what was supposed to be the next riddle, the walls started to fall down, and Jasmine got scared as the walls fell and at the same time got rid of Soap, leaving the "Bossy Duo" on their own. They arrive to the next riddle, but they get confused with the hidden message, saying that Brick could have helped with the book he bought, and Jasmine stated that the place was a mess, worse than Ayers Rock, back in Australia. Once that they figure out the message, Jasmine scores a point for the team, which makes she and Jo move on to the next riddle, however, Jasmine almost fell into quick sands, but Jo gave back the favor she made and saved her, but ultimately, another trap of quicks sands was activated and Jo fell on it, Jasmine tried to save her, but Jo said that she must continue, which she does. Being on her own as the last Turtle still in the game, Jasmine arrived to the next round, where she scored a point for herself, forming the word WEIRD, and comparing it to the challenge, as the Swordfishes were falling out of it. Then, she moved on to the final round, but she was already granted with inmunity for her whole team, after Test Tube dropped out, however, the Dolphins took first class, while a column destroyed Test Tube, and other made Jasmine ended in an Atlas-like position, while she carried the column out of the pyramid, as her new souvenir and finishing second on the challenge, breaking the clean victory record of the Swordfishes. She went back to the plane with her new souvenir, to the loser class, but being inmune from the elimination ceremony. Farce West Az-Take a Chance A-losement Park Draculean's Keystle Jasmine starts the episode by saying how excited she was since last time, but also sad that her team has always been in second place at every challenge, and just placed first once. She notices that Jo has been quiet for a long time on the day, to which she says in a confessional that she knows Jo is plotting against her once again, and she is awake enough to realize that, however, she can't counter that, as her so called "allies" are still sleeping, and Jasmine knows that half of the team is against her and her friends Dakota and Soap, and that the situation is a 3-3, so, the numbers aren't on her side, when Dakota finally wakes up, Jasmine greets her, and tries to make strategy with her, but she can't do it, as Chris opens the door and everyone on loser class, including Jasmine, gets dropped off the plane, screaming while she falls off directly to the castle. She crashes against a rock statue of the castle, breaking it while falling to the ground, she was left injured, and worried at the samw time that the statue was expensive. Upon seeing how the castle looked like, she said that it was similar to the Sydney's Museum on Halloween days, but she enters to the castle, with the broken pieces of the statue in her hands, while she still tried to fix it, after everyone starts to search, Jasmine dissapears from screen, as she is probably fixing the statue somewhere else. When the team decides to split up, Jasmine knew that she would be alone, because she knew that Dakota and Soap weren't focused on the challenge, in fact, they didn't talked, so, Jasmine decides to go alone, without even remembering the riddle After some time, Topher and Gwen are shown in the living room, hearing that someone approaches, thinking it could be the vampire, instead, they find that it's Jasmine, who was separated from her team, because her allies on the team were eliminated already. Gwen asked Jasmine if she wanted to team up with her, which she accepts, as her team ignored her and didn't cared where she was. With that, Jasmine teams up with them, as she didn't even knew the riddle for her team. Fan appears later on, and asks Jasmine what happened with her team, to which says that they didn't cared for her and her afforts to the team, saying that she lost her allies already, and that she doesn't fits on her team at all. After that, she tries to help Gwen afyer she gets attacked by the vampire, but it was just a trap, and she and Fan are bitten by the real vampire, eliminating them from the challenge, she needs help, but doesn't want to damage Topher and Gwen, so, in an attempt to save them, she eats a piece of garlic bread, which causes her to feel sick, and run to the bathroom, where is heard puking. Jo finds her in the bathroom, asking for help, but Jasmine denies that, as she was eliminated already, and biting Jo would cost her team the challenge, so, she warned Jo, as she left the bathroom, with Jasmine saying that aside from costing the challenge to her team, biting Jo would make her puke even more. Ultimately, her team loses, which means she would attend the elimination ceremony for a second time. She is shown angrily voting someone off, stating that said person ignored her all the time, after voting, she then goes to the ceremony. After the votes were counted, Jasmine is deemed safe, as she happily catches her bag of peanuts, glaring at Jo at the same time. After her, Dakota is deemed safe, thinking that Jo and Soap have tied on the votes. Jo asks how many voted for her, Jasmine mockingly says that three would be enough, then, Jo starts to argue with her, with Jasmine snapping at her team after they forgot her during all the challenge. After that, Jo is deemed safe, meaning that someone flipped and didn't voted for Jo, Jasmine is upset, but Lightbulb tries to cheer her up, but Jasmine replies that she will smile until Jo is eliminated, unexpectedly, she gives Jasmine a fist bump, whoch confuses her, when says that the team will now focus on important things. The Rattrap The Maine Course I'm Alive After a Japanese Game Show Appearences Gallery |-| Overall= 100px-Jasminepose.png|Jasmine's final design. Total-drama-pahkitew-island-character-rotations-jasmine-sm.png|Jasmine's rotation. JasmineAvatar.png TDSKA Jasmine 2.png|Jasmine's cover for Total Drama Sky Adventures. |-| Total Drama Enchanted Forest= jasmine arrives.png|Jasmine arrives to the Enchanted Forest. This is cute.png|Jasmine and Shawn are reunited. we team up.png|Jasmine and Shawn go foreging. dawn and animals.png|Jasmine meets Dawn in the forest. what dawn said.png|Jasmine wonders what Dawn wanted to say. partners or mates.png|Jasmine jokes with Shawn about Jo. the only before elimination kiss.png|Jasmine kisses Shawn before he leaves. Jasminroo.png|Jasmine fights a kangaroo. Enchanted_Butterlies_mansion.png|Jasmine is relaxing at the Enchanted Mansion. are here.png|Jasmine looks for papers in Derriere Le Rideau. samey rules.png|Jasmine is happy her team won. who vote you for leader.png|Jasmine argues with Max. Dawn and Jasmine.png|Jasmine finds Dawn, and makes her back to the challenge. Butterflies vs Hydreigon.png|Jasmine fights the dragon. Jaz_painty.png|Jasmine befriends Paintbrush. File:Jaz_sky_yy.png|Jasmine finds Sky and Yin-Yang on the Enchanted Forest. 20150709 012447.JPG|Jasmine is the last contestant to take the Kick of Shame. |-| Total Drama Sky Adventures= Turtlesargue.png|Jasmine with her other teammates. Cast_fall.png|Jasmine falls out of the plane. Turtles_first_fall.png|The Treacherous Turtles faces the first barf bag ceremony, Jasmine is soon deemed safe. First_class_morning_az-take.png|Jasmine in loser class for the fourth time in the game. Malhattorture.png|Mal destroys what appearently is Jasmine's lost hat. NOINTERNETFEAR.png|Jasmine wants to exit the rollercoaster, but she tries to hold on... Terrorrrrr.png|...on the other side, she isn't scared of the next ride. ConfessionalJasmine.JPG|Jasmine laughing about Jo in the confessional. Trivia *She is the third competitor, following Scott and Courtney, to arrive to the final five twice, but never making it to the finale. *During her three seasons, Jasmine has scored a win:loss rate of 9:21, maybe one of the worst. Category:Enchanted Butterflies Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Cameo Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Season 2 Category:Treacherous Turtles Category:Protagonist Category:Season 1 Mergers Category:Cabbage Category:Season 1